


The Only Gift I Need is You

by heartlesslynx



Series: Drunkle gave to me [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Horrible Tagging, Modern AU, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, gift giving anxiety, girl talk, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlesslynx/pseuds/heartlesslynx
Summary: a holiday centric Renora fic. Gift giving anxiety, girl talk, and a holiday party of hilarity.
on the second day of christmas, Drunkle gave to me, two holiday sweaters.





	

Nora was frustrated. And the level of frustration could all point back to one pink streak wearing ninja, and her inability to find ANYTHING that would suit him for a gift. And that was infuriating. She was a GREAT gift giver. But to have absolutely no idea what to get someone? That was something she really couldn’t stand.

  
“Why is he so hard to shop for!” Nora complained, mixing her hot chocolate with her spoon. “I mean, I managed to get everyone else’s gifts WEEKS ago, and yet I have no idea what I am even doing for him.” She huffed, looking across the table at Pyrrha, the redhead grinning, looking down on her phone. “Pyrrha!” She said loudly, Pyrrha looking up startled, fumbling with her scroll.

  
“Oh, right, I’m sorry.” Pyrrha sputtered, putting her phone away. “Right, focused, Christmas for Ruby, right.”

  
“For REN!” Nora reminded, “Ruby’s already taken care of. I even found something for Weiss.” She picked up her drink, grumbling, “Which is why this whole ‘not knowing what to get Ren’ situation is so irritating.”

  
“Well what about teas?” Pyrrha suggested, her hands wrapping around her own mug, “He likes that sort of thing, right?”

  
“Yeah, but he’s so particular.” Nora lamented, “I’ve tried that before, and all it ended up doing was sitting in the cupboard until we cleaned it out.”

  
“Then what about a mug?” Pyrrha asked, “Then you don’t have to worry about flavors, or anything like that.” Nora nodded for a moment, considering the option. But she shook her head again.

  
“He has one mug that is pretty much the exclusive tea mug, and other than that he ignores them,” Nora sighed in frustration, “Why does he have to be so difficult!”

  
“Well, he is a little difficult to get a gift for.” Pyrrha noted, “But out of all of us, you know him best. Maybe you need to mull things over, think of something unique!” Nora looked at Pyrrha, her honest assurance something she appreciated in their friendship.

  
She stared into her mug, not really sure of what she was doing. “It wasn’t this hard before,” she admitted, “before…. Whatever this is.”

  
“Well, it’s new to you.” Pyrrha affirmed, “Before this you both were just friends, and now there’s something more there. It’s completely understandable to be a little confused or conflicted about it.”

“Like how you and Jaune were after he asked you out?” Nora suggested.

  
“Yes, just like that.” Pyrrha smiled, the memory of the first few weeks of them being together fresh in her mind. “And now you just need to work on what’s best for you guys. Don’t worry over the small things. You will figure it out.” Nora nodded, knowing Pyrrha was right, but something was still bugging her.

  
“That still doesn’t answer what to get him for a gift.” Nora moaned, letting her head roll forward, resting on her hands. “If i just knew that it would be so much easier.” Pyrrha chuckled behind her hands, Nora’s antics becoming a familiarity.

  
“Just give it some more thought, maybe something will jump out at you.” Pyrrha suggested. Nora groaned again, sitting up and drinking her hot chocolate. She was going to have to give it some serious thought.

  
**several nights later**

  
“Thanks for kicking off Christmas with a Yang guys!” Yang exclaimed, an open bottle of champagne in her hand. The group groaned, while Yang congratulated herself for another splendid pun. “Now, the christmas exchange will being started in a bit, so grab a drink, enjoy yourselves!”

  
“Please don’t enjoy yourselves too much.” Blake added in, “I would really prefer the cops not be called on another holiday gathering.”

  
“Hey, Yang was the one flinging the turkey around!” Nora pointed out, “I just replied with the watermelon.” Ren shook his head, taking a mug offered to him by Jaune. “Which at the time I did not know was spiked, that was not on me.”

  
“Regardless, I was not happy cleaning watermelon off of the ceiling for the following week.” Blake reprimanded, Nora shying away from the cat faunus. Ren grinned behind his mug, turning away from the antics.

  
“Yaaaannnnngggg!” Ruby sang, popping her head in from the kitchen, “How long were the egg rolls supposed to be in the oven?” Yang tripped out of her seat, abandoning her champagne and racing into the kitchen to save the finger food. Ruby slipped past, borrowing the bottle of champagne as she made her way to her seat on the couch, offering the bottle to Weiss.

  
“So, what are your plans for the holidays?” Ren asked Jaune, the knight almost choking on his punch.

  
“Jaune’s family is having a get together on the day,” Pyrrha noted, “So we’re going to see his parents and sisters. Should be fun. Last time his mother brought out these photo albums tha-” She was cut off by Jaune coughing into his drink, his face red, either from the choking on his drink or on the embarrassing photos front.

  
“Fourty Lien if you get anything of him in a dress.” Nora bet Pyrrha, taking a sip of her drink. Pyrrha laughed, Jaune recovering from his coughing fit. They started talking about plans for Christmas, Ren and Nora having decided to stay at Ren’s place for the day. They were interrupted by Yang bursting into the room, a tray of snacks in her hand.

  
“Alright guys, let the exchange begin!” she sang, dropping the tray on the coffee table, taking a seat next to Blake. “Who’s starting?”

  
“I will,” Ruby offered, popping out of her seat and grabbing a basket of jars out from under the tree. “I made those cookie jars for everyone. I think I got the ratios right, but if they turn out funny, let me know.” She said, passing everyone a jar, each labeled with a little rose tag. “I hope that’s ok?”

  
“Oh, that’s so sweet!” Yang exclaimed, “And now all I need to do is figure out how to keep our oven from burning everything.”

  
“Half of the time it’s you not setting a timer.” Blake reminded, getting up from the couch, collecting her own parcels. She looked at the tags, handing each person their gift. The group opened them to reveal books on various subjects pertaining to their own interests. Nora looked over to Ren, a small smile on his face as he looked through a book on teas. Nora had to kick herself for not thinking about that.

  
The exchange continued, Yang deciding that everyone needed athletic shorts with their names on the rear, while Weiss had a more personal touch of everyone receiving a winter wear clothing item to keep them warm.

  
“I hope you don’t mind my bad wrapping job,” Jaune said shyly, handing various sized packages to everyone. They all tore into them, the funniest gift being a ugly christmas sweater to Yang, the knit behemoth covered in bells and lights. “THIS IS AWESOME!” She exclaimed, pulling the monstrosity over her head. By the time she pulled her hair out of the neck hole, she looked like a christmas tree.

  
Pyrrha passed her gifts around, everyone getting something personal. Nora had to smile at the pink scarf she had been given, looking over to Ren, who was grinning like a fool about a box of hair ties and a pair of touch screen gloves. Nora wished she had thought of that idea, regretting her present choice a little more at that point.

  
“Alright, Nora, your turn!” Ruby announced, the empty bottle of champagne sitting on the coffee table in between her and Weiss. Nora stood up, rustling under the tree and grabbing all of the pink ribboned packages she had brought with. She passed them out, hesitating before handing Ren his.

  
“I tried to go with the common theme, but that kind of……. Stopped when I found Yang’s.” She said, the group starting to open their packages. Yang opened hers, and squealed with excitement. “So Blake, I’m sorry for your ceiling.” Yang pulled out the weighted bartending bottles, spinning one in her hand.

  
“Yes, cocktails and a show!” Yang said excitedly, “I want to start practicing this!” Blake shook her head, burying her head in her hands. Everyone else was talking over their gifts, Pyrrha smiling, looking through the small scrapbook from their vacation over the summer.

  
“Ummm, Nora,” Jaune asked, “What’s on Ren’s shirt?” Nora blushed, looking over to see Jaune looking over the sweater she had found for Ren.

  
“It’s a sloth.” She said plainly, “Because we’re team sloth.” There was a beat of silence, followed by laughter. Nora’s blush deepened, looking to Ren to see what his reaction had been. Ren’s own expression remained neutral, while the rest of the group fell into peals of laughter.

  
“Nora, that’s amazing!” Ruby exclaimed excitedly, popping around the couch to see the sweater in it’s full glory. “It’s beautiful!”

Yang and Jaune continued to laugh unrelenting, both finding the sloth hilarious apparently.

  
“I-I’m sorry.” Nora sputtered, stepping forward and taking the sweater out of Ren’s hands, hastily folding it and putting it back into the box. “I kept the receipt, so we can exchange it for something less stupid. I mean, I just-” She was cut off, Ren’s hand taking hers.

  
“We’ll be back.” Ren said to the group, taking the box out of Nora’s hands and placing it on the coffee table. “If you guys want to open the gifts from me, they’re all the green ribbon ones.” There was a murmur as Ren lead Nora into the hall, away from the bustle of the party.

  
“Hey,” Ren said gently, lifting Nora’s chin to look him in the eyes, “Are you ok?”

  
“Yeah, I’m just sorry I picked a dumb gift,” Nora apologized, very flustered over the group’s reaction, “I just thought ‘Hey, Ren has everything he needs, maybe an ugly sweater would be a good idea.’ I mean, it wasn’t the only idea I had, but it was the best I had, and I-”

  
“Nora,” Ren interrupted, looking her in the eyes, “It’s not dumb at all. I really like it.” She stopped her rambling, looking at Ren. He sighed, taking both of her hands in his.  
“You are, by far, the hardest person on yourself.” Ren said calmly, “And sometimes, that means you don’t see what’s really going on.” They waited for another beat of silence, before continuing, “I appreciate that you still remember the sloth reference from our first week as a team. And I appreciate that you remember all of that stuff.”

  
“I didn’t know if you’d remember,” she admitted, “I mean, it was just a dumb joke.”

  
“It was something that made you laugh,” Ren reminded her, “and I try not to forget things like that.” She smiled, having calmed down after the initial panic of the exchange.

  
They stood in silence for a few moments, Nora having calmed down. They heard the group getting louder, both contemplating their return to the party.

  
“So what did you think you were getting?” Nora asked, genuinely curious. Ren was silent for a moment, but not for long.

  
“I really wasn’t looking for anything in particular.” Ren replied genuinely, “If anything, I was looking forward to what you decided to pick. You’re very good at knowing what people will want or need.” Nora smiled, happy in the knowledge that Ren noticed. The noise in the other room rose again, the sounds of shattering glass being heard. “Now, you ready to dive back in?”

  
“I think so.” Nora decided, wrapping her arm around Ren’s. They started back towards the loud partiers. “Wait. What did you get everyone?”

  
“A custom blended green tea with jasmine and lemongrass.” He listed, “ Alternatively named ‘Calm your tits’ by Yang. I thought that would suffice, and after tonight some of them are going to need it.” Nora giggled, knowing that it would be very accurate after that night. They made their way back into the party, ready for whatever that night would bring them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for checking out my fic! Working on some more stuff (coming soon) But until then, I cross post on tumblr (captainofthecrackship) as well as some devoted fics to tumblr. I will gladly take any submissions or suggestions on there as well.


End file.
